


Outfit Unlocked!

by Meatball42



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Chefs, Clubbing, Costumes, Fanart, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, Gyms, Pizza, Softball, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Each chapter is an outfit I drew for characters in Avengers Academy!Chapter 1- Pledge Captain America!Chapter 2- Softball Player Sif!Chapter 3- Iron Chef!Chapter 4- Clubbing Hawkeye!





	1. Pledge Captain America!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm all about service and brotherhood... and these modern clothes are really comfortable!"


	2. Softball Player Sif!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The most fun you can have on Midgard without killing something!"
> 
> (Sorry about the resolution, this is the best scanner I have access to :(


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caption says, “Anybody want pizza? I made it myself. Well, I made the robot that made it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first Avengers Academy costume I drew, which is why it is the worst quality here- I drew it small to take up less space in my notebook. I think the idea for this one came from the brill artists over at @avac-keepingupwiththeavengers who let me dip a toe into their sandbox <3

  


	4. Clubbing Hawkeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ignore Kate, I'm not a twink. I'm a twunk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first and only attempt at doing an AvAc costume in pastel. It’s cleaned up a little with pencil and eraser because as much as I wanted to preserve the purity of the experiment, it was really too awful.  
> The story behind this is not to be told but it involves that gay porn makers meme, my co-writer broseph and his understandable crush on Clint Barton, and probably some vodka.
> 
> For the record, while I’ll allow 616!Clint as a twunk, I am personally of the opinion that Avengers Academy!Clint is a twink. Who thinks he’s a twunk.

      

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Let Me See You Strut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11445153) by [MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie)
  * [Spike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496561) by [1shinymess (magpie4shinies)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie4shinies/pseuds/1shinymess)
  * [The Basest Betrayal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500812) by [FrenchKey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchKey/pseuds/FrenchKey)
  * [The Phone Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508165) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan)




End file.
